Rotational ratchet mechanisms are known. Common designs allow users to select a driving direction in which a torque may be transferred from, for example, a handle of the device to a driving member. Wrenches, screwdrivers and other tools may include a ratchet mechanism which allows a user to select a rotational direction in which torque can be applied to a screw, nut, bolt, etc. by rotating the handle in the corresponding direction. When the handle is rotated in the opposite direction, the mechanism operates as a ratchet, and does not transfer torque to the screw, nut, bolt etc.
Typically, either rotational direction is selectable. Consequently, the item to be driven by the screwdriver, wrench, etc. (e.g. screw, nut, bolt) may be rapidly tightened or loosened by selecting the appropriate direction for the ratchet mechanism. Once this is done, the handle can be rotated back and forth in both rotation directions. When rotated in the desired direction, torque is transferred to the driven object and it is tightened or loosened as desired. When rotated in the opposite direction, the mechanism ratchets and does not undo the tightening or loosening of the previous twist in the desired direction. Such mechanisms are of great benefit as they save users from fatigue and also help speed up tightening or loosening of fixings as the user does not have to waste time adjusting their grip on the handle in order to rotate the fixing through multiple complete revolutions.
The manner in which the user selects a direction is susceptible to both jamming and not being retained in the correct position to apply torque in the desired direction. If the mechanism slips out of position in this way, time may be wasted while the device is adjusted,
Notwithstanding the usefulness of the above-described apparatuses, a need still exists for an uncomplicated, easily utilized tool with a ratcheting mechanism.